narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of the Heavens
The Land of the Heavens (大空の土地, Ohzora no Kuni) is an unknown country that exists above the clouds of the world. It is basically a chain of floating islands; with most of the islands lush and at least partially mountainous. It is home to the hidden village Sutagakure; its Kage is unknown. It is thought to be one of the largest countries in the world, if the sky between the islands is included. It is unknown how the islands exactly float and its population is rather small compared to the other lands; if only because it is isolated from the rest of the world normally. How these people managed to enter the land is unknown, but the existence of Sutagakure means that the land has some Shinobi; though there isn't a true main focus on chakra natures except for the lack of many Earth chakra natured users. The land is tropical because of such closeness to the sun, though rainfall doesn't occur too often, it clearly has plenty to sustain it. It has not been known to have taken part in any wars with other lands, though the fact of at times harsh wild animals has led to many Shinobi and other nontrained warriors to be skilled in combat. Hierarchy The Land of Heavens, to prevent confusion with who is in command, is controlled by the Kage, whom is also in control of the Shinobi of the land's hidden village. The Kage is chosen by the small population of the lands; not officials underneath the Kage. Because of this msot of the land respects the Kage, whom keeps his status unless the population decide he should give up his position; thus preventing a tyranny. However, a 2/3 vote is required for the Kage to be removed from his position. Culture The inhabitants of the Land of the Heavens are shown to wear clothing that is suited for the climate, with mainly short or no-sleeved attire. Pants are the main lower clothing item because of the geography because of the terrain. It is shown that the inhabitants are mainly native of other lands because they still speak the same language of those from below, though it is clear they see themselves as a united land. Many parts of the population are hunters, fishers, or farmers and most seem to have a monotheistic belief. Villages There are 4 at least partially large villages distributed along the islands. Each is focused on a different task because of the slight geography differences. The hidden village of the land however, is in one of the most secret locations; located hovering above the Land of Heavens; at heights that require a strange seal to be used that allows teleportation ninjutsu. At this height the sky is no longer blue; placing it in an eternal starry setting. Trivia *The Land of the Heavens is thought to be at least slightly more technologically advanced than other lands in aerial prowess due to the need of such transportation to go from island to island.